


Creepy, Kooky, Mysterious and Spooky

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: Trick or Treat! [4]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: But Rose and Luisa know exactly how to get back at them, Domestic Suburban Roisa, F/F, Fluff, Halloween Short, Post canon, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Rose and Luisa get invited to a neighborhood Halloween party, Rose initially doesn't want to go, but Luisa manages to convince her. Appropriate costumes and clueless neighbors ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a thing for domestic suburban Roisa, sue me. But after all of yesterday's positive reactions, I didn't think you all would mind too much. This fic is a little longer than the others because it is basically my two favorite things combined: Roisa and the Addams family. 
> 
> So enjoy, and I will see you tomorrow for more Halloween fun!

Luisa hummed happily as she came down the stairs. She had heard the front door slam a couple of minutes ago meaning Rose was back from her morning run.

‘’Morning,’ Rose greeted, sliding a cup of fresh coffee towards her.

‘Good morning,’ Luisa said cheerily. She wasn’t usually a morning person, but Rose had already woken her when she left an hour ago, so she’d had some time to adjust.

She ignored the coffee and instead pulled Rose in for a kiss. Rose looked irresistible in her running gear with a fine sheen of sweat covering body.

‘Don’t. I’m gross,’ Rose said as she pulled away from the kiss.

‘Mmmh, no you’re not,’ Luisa said, trailing her lips down Rose’s throat to nip at her pulse point.

‘Look! Mail!’ Rose said, sneaking away to the other side of the counter as Luisa looked away to the stack of mail on their counter.

‘You’re no fun,’ Luisa muttered as she sorted through the stack of envelopes. ‘But this is,’ she said with an amused grin as she picked a homemade flyer out of their mail.

‘What’s that?’ Rose asked, sipping her coffee from her save zone on the other side of the counter.

‘We have been invited to a Halloween party at the Berger’s,’ Luisa grinned.

‘And how is that fun?’ Rose asked, narrowing her eyes.

‘Because it is a costume party.’

‘Why does that matter? It is not like we’re going to go. Wait. Are we?’ Rose said as she saw Luisa’s wide grin.

Luisa nodded. ‘We’ve lived here for a year now, Rose. We should get to know our neighbors a bit better.’

‘There is a reason we haven’t yet. We don’t like them. They are terrible people. And so boring. No we’re not going.’

‘Yes, we are,’ Luisa said, staring challengingly at Rose. ‘Because I am going, so you have to come to. We’re married after all,’ Luisa said triumphantly as she held up her left hand to show Rose the ring on her finger.

‘May I remind you that we are not actually married? It’s just to keep our cover. And we could have been actually married, but you said no,’ Rose said tersely. Luisa refusing to marry her still stung, even if she understood why she had said no when she asked.

‘I enjoy being fake married to you a lot,’ Luisa smiled warmly. ‘So maybe, one of these days when you ask again, you’ll get a different answer.’

‘Really?’ Rose said, her eyes lighting up.

‘Only if you come to the party with me,’ Luisa grinned, sticking the flyer to fridge with a magnet.

‘That’s blackmail,’ Rose grumbled.

‘I learned from the best,’ Luisa smirked as she picked up her cup of coffee and sauntered out of the kitchen. ‘You coming?’ she yelled over her shoulder

Rose’s response was to audibly sigh but follow Luisa up the stairs anyway. ‘Why do you make socializing with idiots in costumes seem worth it?’ Rose sighed as she caught up with Luisa.

‘Because you love me,’ Luisa teased, grabbing Rose’s hand.

‘I do love you,’ Rose smiled, pecking Luisa on the cheek.

‘I love you, too,’ Luisa smiled, squeezing Rose’s hand. ‘I have a _great_ idea for a couple’s costume.’

‘Let’s hear it then,’ Rose sighed, giving in. It was not like she was going to be able to say no to Luisa anyway.

* * *

Luisa grinned as she watched Rose put the finishing touches on her costume.

‘How do I look?’ Rose asked, blowing a strand of her now straight black hair out of her face.

‘Gorgeous, and spooky,’ Luisa smiled as she pushed herself off the bed, crossing their bedroom floor to admire Rose from a little closer by. ‘ _Cara mia_.’

Rose rolled her eyes. ‘I am not doing that bit with you. I already agreed to go with you and wear this dress,’ she said as she motioned to the incredibly tight, floor-length, black dress she was wearing. Her already narrow highlighted by the shimmering fabric.

‘You look amazing,’ Luisa said, putting her hands on Rose’s waist and pulling her closer.

‘I would say the same about you but, you’re not really my type,’ Rose laughed, plucking Luisa’s hands off her waist.

‘Is it the hair or the moustache you don’t like?’ Luisa grinned, checking her reflection in the mirror. She had slicked her hair back with an excessive amount of gel and had drawn a pencil-thin moustache on her upper lip to complete the look.

‘I am afraid to touch you because I will get gel everywhere and I can’t kiss you because your moustache will come off.’

Luisa laughed. ‘Well, sadly part of our Gomez/Morticia costume is that we have to be totally in love with each other. So you have to be all over me.’

Rose sighed. ‘I do love you. Even if I could have done without the moustache.’

‘You’ll get used to it, _cara mia,_ ’ Luisa shrugged, taking Rose’s hand and kissing her palm, kissing up her arm all the way to her shoulder.

Rose rolled her eyes but smiled. ‘Fine, but no waltzing.’

‘Only if you say it once.’

‘Say what?’

‘You know what,’ Luisa smiled.

‘ _Mon amour_ ,’ Rose purred.

‘Oh, Tish. I love it when you speak French,’ Luisa teased.

‘I hate you,’ Rose sighed, but her blue eyes were still sparkling with amusement.

‘You just hate socializing with our neighbors.’

Rose thought it over for a moment. ‘Fine, you’re probably right. But you don’t like them either.’

‘I don’t. But that is why I had the genius idea to dress up as the Addams’. There is nothing our good, white, Christian neighbors hate more than self-assured outcasts. Like us. The married lesbian couple,’ Luisa smiled.

‘So your plan was just to piss them of so they never invite us again?’

‘Exactly, Jennifer and Bruce can have their monthly barbeques without us.’

Rose decided not to correct Jennifer’s husband’s name and just let Luisa believe he was called Bruce. ‘So, let’s go then, _mon amour_?’ Rose said, suddenly a lot more interested in attending this party.

‘I love you,’ Luisa smiled, standing up on her toes to kiss Rose. ‘Now let’s go make some people uncomfortable.’

‘I feel like I have corrupted you a little,’ Rose smiled.

‘Oh honey, I liked pissing off straight people long before you came into my life and made a fugitive of me.’

‘That’s why I love you so much,’ Rose smiled, pressing a lingering kiss to Luisa’s cheek, not bothering to wipe the lipstick mark away. It was quite in character.

* * *

‘Adriana, Sasha,’ Jennifer greeted, her smile a little strained like she had not expected them to come. ‘Or should I say, Gomez and Morticia? _Love_ the costumes,’ Jennifer assured them. ‘Come on in, the party’s just getting started. Bill! Come and great our guests,’ she yelled, pulling a man in a culturally insensitive costume towards the door by his elbow.

‘Ladies, this is my husband Bill. Bill, this is Adriana and her _partner_ , Sasha,’ Jennifer smiled, but the last vowel hadn’t even left her mouth or Luisa swooped in.

‘She’s my wife actually. We’re married,’ she grinned, showing off her, albeit fake, wedding ring.

‘Yes, of course. _Wife_ ,’ Jennifer said, smiling sourly.

‘Well, come on in. Have a beer,’ Bill said.

‘We don’t drink,’ Rose said, her initial feelings that this was a bad idea only getting confirmed so far.

Luisa saw Bruce’s (Bill’s) eyes narrow. ‘Is that a gay thing?’

‘No, it’s an alcoholics thing,’ Luisa smiled kindly. Enjoying the elbow to the ribs Jennifer tried to covertly inflict on her husband.

‘Well, enjoy the party anyway.’

‘Go mingle!’ Jennifer said faux excitedly as she pulled Bill off to the side.

‘Told you we should not have come here,’ Rose hissed as Luisa pulled her further into the house.

‘Oh, shh. It was not that bad,’ Luisa smiled, stopping at the food table to survey the snacks. Picking up a cupcake decorated to look like a pumpkin. ‘I mean, at least they have sweets.’ She took one bite and pulled a face. ‘Sugar- and gluten free sweets,’ she said as she put the half eaten cupcake back down. ‘Why would you do that to anyone?’ Luisa mumbled.

‘Because they want you to eat healthy food. You know, so it take longer for us to die and go to hell,’ Rose whispered humorously. Smiling as some of their other neighbors walked past.

Luisa laughed. ‘Well, let’s just sin then,’ she said as she pulled Rose onto the small cleared area in the middle of the living room which was supposed to be the dancefloor. A couple of men were riving 80’s dance moves that definitely didn’t need reviving.

‘Can you play something slower?’ Rose asked Jennifer’s 14-year-old son who was playing DJ for the night, handing him five dollars which Luisa assumed was going to be the highlight of his evening. Depending on how far Rose was going to let her go on the dancefloor.

‘What are you doing?’ Luisa asked as Rose as she clasped their hands together, her other hand resting on Luisa’s shoulder.

‘Waltzing with you,’ Rose smiled warmly. ‘We’re here now and we have to stay for at least an hour, so dancing with you is at least going to make it fun.’

‘I love you,’ Luisa smiled, standing up on her toes to kiss Rose softly.

‘I love you too,’ Rose smiled, starting to gently sway to the beat.

As the danced, a couple of guys asked to cut in but Luisa refused to let Rose dance with anyone else.

‘You know, you were right about this party,’ Luisa said as she momentarily lifted her head from Rose’s shoulder to look at all the people staring at them disapprovingly. ‘It’s boring. But dancing with you is nice.’

‘It is. But if you kiss me really hard now, I can giggle and we can scandalize these people some more while we make a break for it.’

‘I wanna marry you,’ Luisa smiled.

‘I can,’ Rose smiled back. ‘After I rub that ridiculous moustache off your face you can book an appointment at city hall.’

‘Done,’ Luisa smiled, happiness surging through her body as the reality of what had just happened set in: she was going to marry Rose. For real this time. Everything she had ever dreamed of was finally coming true. She wrapped her arms tightly behind Rose’s neck, pulling her in for a deep, passionate and loving kiss.

Neither of them heard the disapproving whispers or saw the scandalized glares as they made their getaway. They only needed each other.


End file.
